


The Only People Who Like The Rain Are The People Who Don't Leave Their Houses

by gilshaelos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Arguing, Autistic Hijikata Toshirou, Canon Related, Gen, Implied budding feelings, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilshaelos/pseuds/gilshaelos
Summary: Hijikata and Yamazaki get caught in the rain and have a lengthy conversation.Set a little after canon events of the Shinsengumi Crisis arc.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Yamazaki Sagaru, Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Only People Who Like The Rain Are The People Who Don't Leave Their Houses

Late into the night, Hijikata was writing up patrol schedules for the week, matching officers to others that they work best with. Well, as far as he can remember anyways.  
Kondo is far better at making these than he is, he actually has a better memory of his men than Hijikata does. It’s not for lack of care, his brain just had face blindness. Especially with so many officers in the station. His rough personality helped deter the fact he didn’t know a lot of men’s names.  
Hijikata sighed out smoke and leaned back on his hands. What a hassle. He didn’t mind doing these when Kondo asked, but man he’d rather do almost anything else! Training or playing Dr*gon Quest... Managing his swords or going out for a drink.  
Hijikata tapped his stack of papers to be corrected neatly. Oh well. Can’t be helped. He’ll just have to do those things with some of his free time he gave himself tomorrow. Just some paperwork, no patrols. He mentally pat himself on the back for being so smart.

Then mentally kicked himself in the ass for being so stupid.  
He really did assign himself to a two man patrol last night. Fantastic job.  
He was pissed, but tried to keep silent as Kondo read out patrols for the day. Two man patrols weren’t uncommon, but since it was a higher ranking officer with a lower ranking one, it never looks good.  
Especially considering that lowly officer was Yamazaki.  
Geez, that guy. So plain. Weirdly attentive and somewhat... Sweet? He practically waited on Hijikata hand and foot without him asking. He knew the exact amount of cigarettes in his pack at almost any given time and was the only officer who could make his perfect cup of coffee. Not mention he was somewhat... Attractive.  
He puffed out smoke and adjusted his sword. It wasn’t like he would act on his attraction ever, but he can’t really deny it either. He wasn’t the kind of man to go after anyone anymore, he wouldn’t let himself. Yet Yamazaki was cute, but in a pathetic way, like you almost feel bad for him. He never got to be on the cover of a manga volume, how could you not feel a little bad?  
Kondo dismissed the officers, drawing Hijikata from his thoughts. Stop thinking like that, he scolded himself.

“Morning, Hijikata-san.” A cutely pathetic voice spoke from his left side. “Do you think it’s going to rain today?”  
Yamazaki made small talk and gave Hijikata a nice smile, hands behind his back. Tch. Looking so polite so early in the damn morning.  
He seemingly noticed his irritation and furrowed his brows, speaking again. “Just wondering if we should grab umbrellas. It looks a little cloudy out...”

Hijikata glanced upwards. He was right, fluffy white clouds, but undertoned with grey, were scattered across the sky. There were large patches of a nice rich blue bleeding through said clouds.  
“No.” Hijikata put out his cigarette against the bottom of his boot. He pulled out an empty cigarette pack to drop the used one inside, stashing it away. “Look at all that blue. It’s not going to rain. It's even sunny.”

Yamazaki nodded, looking upwards. “I suppose so.” Then he quirked his lip a little. “Shall we head out then? What route do you have in mind, sir?”

“Hah?”

“You uh, we— we have a patrol to do...?”

“...Eh?”

Yamazaki pursed his lips. “Kondo said our patrol t-together was one of the morning ones, Hijikata-san.”

Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right. Of course.” He mentally bashed his head against a post. Yamazaki is not an annoying guy, well he could be, but he’s easier to get along with than Sougo or that idiot perm-head.  
“Let’s go then.” He sighed and started to walk, Yamazaki mumbling a ‘yes sir’ as Hijikata heard soft footsteps behind him.

-

Patrol was fine. It went fine. They weren't the type of men to really bicker with each other. Hijikata assumed Yamazaki wanted this over with just as much as he did.  
The weather was getting colder, leaves changing color and winds blowing throughout the streets. Hijikata always felt like crime slowed slightly when the temperature dropped.  
Hijikata yawned as they both rounded a corner. He noted that Yamazaki looked fretful, looking like he was expecting something. But not expecting something good like more screen time or a backstory or anything. More like he was going to get scolded by a school teacher.  
He lit up a cigarette, trying to pay it no mind. Whatever. Not really his problem.  
Hijikata sighed out smoke, thankful for some more nicotine to get him through this boring patrol. He supposed he should also be thankful for a boring patrol. Meant Edo was safe. At least, as safe as it could be in his vicinity.  
Yamazaki looked nervous still, kind of bored too. Hijikata kind of thought that’s what his face looked like regardless. Bored, nervous, cute, lame... Same ol’ Jimmy.

Something plopped on the very top of his head, hitting his scalp.  
Hijikata’s face scrunched up as he touched where he got hit, and before he could react, it happened again. More fell, and before he knew it, rain was pouring down.  
Both men ran like mad towards the nearest shelter, a small awning near a run down shop. Hijikata panted, hands on his knees and the grimaced at the weather in front of him. The rain soaked his cigarette, making it worthless. He tossed it into a trash can nearby, then looked back out to the rain. He wasn’t out in it long, but was already soaked.  
Ugh. Goddamnit. Yamazaki was right about the possible rain.  
Oh, right.  
He turned to his subordinate. He was practically shivering from being wet and cold, panting softly from running. Geez, he was probably 70 pounds soaking wet. Despite his impulse to pick him up to find out, he decided against it. Yamazaki coughed a little, straightening himself up and leaned against the wall, sighing.

Who knew weather could change so fast like this? He really should’ve told Yamazaki to bring an umbrella just in case. Usually rain would be no problem to the Shinsengumi!  
…But catching a cold or worse because they were idiots on their patrols is something they both seemed to silently agree on. They’d probably never hear the end if it from other officers.  
But here they are. Stuck under some awning next to some piece of junk cigarette machine. Hijikata wiped his face, only to get the water away, and when his hand pulled away, he saw his inspector buying something from that junky machine. Was he a smoker?  
He didn’t think too much about it, because his answer was in front of him. Yamazaki had bought and handed him two fresh packs of Mayoboros, a smile on his face.

“You have three left, right? And we’re right here, so might as well.” Yamazaki tilted his head.

“Bullshit.”  
Hijikata fished out the pack he’d been using. Before he even opened it, he knew Yamazaki was right.  
And he is right. He’s seldom ever wrong. But it always seemed bullshit. How the hell does he know the exact amount of cancer sticks he has on hand?!  
He knew it wasn’t because Yamazaki had a camera on him at all times, that he was just... Scary attentive.

Hijikata flared his nose a little, taking the fresh packs and putting them away. “Scary.” He lit one from his nearly empty pack. “...Thanks.”

Yamazaki smiled out to the bad weather as he leaned against the wall again. “Of course sir.”

“How come you always know how many cigarettes I’ve got left?” Hijikata asked. He realized he hardly ever had to go out for cigarettes himself. Any time he had thought he was running low... This guy would be there with fresh packs.

“It’s not very hard to tell. I figured you were a little more stressed yesterday, so you smoked more last night.” Yamazaki explained. “Then the two you had this morning, and the one that got wet.” He chuckled a little. “Is it scary?”

“Yeah. It kind of is.”

“I see.”

“I... Appreciate it.” He forced out. And he swore that he saw Yamazaki smile more.  
And with that, he had nothing else to say. Goddamnit.  
What even did he have in common with this guy besides work?! Even with Sougo he had something to talk about! Even if it was just discussing dramas with him. Hijikata didn’t really like to be alone in his head like this. He supposed he wasn’t alone actually. That stupid otaku is still hanging around and he made it clear that he wasn’t leaving. But he’d be damned if he was gonna talk to that guy, he had even _LESS_ in common!

“Hijikata-san?” Yamazaki spoke up.

“What is it now?”

“What did you need me out here alone for?” He questioned. “High ranking officers don’t typically do two man patrols. Was my last report not enough information?”

 _Uh, no, it’s usually the opposite! Too much information!_ “It was fine.”

“I see.” He shifted in place. “I figured you needed something because you made the patrol schedule this week. This wasn’t on purpose then?”

Hijikata’s eye twitched. “How the hell do you know I made the schedule?!”

Yamazaki shrugged. “Sloppy work.”

“I’ll show you sloppy work when I kill you!”

Yamazaki tried to hide a smirk. “I just thought it was on purpose, maybe you needed something.” Hijikata studied his face for cruelty, but found none. He watched water drip down his face and off his chin. “It was unlike you, but it was an accident right?” Yamazaki looked up at Hijikata, then quickly away.  
Was it bad to stare? Ugh, people always say to make eye contact! The sometimes making eye contact was wrong somehow?! People need to make up their damn minds! Social cues are already so damn hard to read!

Hijikata looked away too, staring out into the downpour. “You care too damn much.”

Yamazaki scoffed gently. “Do I?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess so.” He hummed.

Something about that reminded him. Hijikata looked over at him. “Yamazaki. Your wound. Is it fine for it to get wet?”

Yamazaki seemed genuinely surprised. Taken aback when he was asked that. Shit. Was that weird? He was just asking.  
“It’s almost completely healed. St-Still tender. Gotta take it easy. Haha...” He sheepishly trailed off.

“Good.” He took a drag, wanting to savor it a little. But he has new packs... Hm. But this still bothered him a little. “Just don’t come back from the dead if you die.”

Yamazaki groaned a little, then laughed softly. “Ugh, that. It’s seriously pathetic to see my alleged funeral only a passing thought compared to a dog.” He huffed air onto his hands for a moment before continuing. “I thought I was going to interrupt my own funeral, I was going to apologize for turning out alive after all, ha! I didn’t want to waste anyone’s time.”

Apologize? For ending up alive?  
Hijikata felt... Bad. Somehow. His brows furrowed.

Yamazaki still spoke. “But I guess I shouldn't've expected something that extravagant for my funeral!” He dryly joked. “I’m sure the real one will just be a passing glance at a newspaper obituary.” He sounded like he was joking, but didn’t look like he was. His eyes looked tired, bleak even as he stared forward.

Hijikata recalled the hospital documents he was given after Yamazaki had first gotten back. Special doctor's orders for missing out on training (and badminton). The wound was deep, piercing his subordinate through his torso, just barely missing vitals. It was still very nasty, and somewhat hard to look at. He seemed pretty healed up, but he wasn't fooling anyone whenever he winced when he trained or carried heavy paperwork. He was shown mercy from that Bansai guy. Hijikata tried not to think of what could've happened if he didn't.  
He blinked in disbelief at himself.  
He knew what would happen if he didn't. Yamazaki would've bled out on the road, alone and crawling for his life. Christ, he forgot the extra scratches on his body and fingertips from dragging his body across the rocks. Hijikata has seen a lot, and he'll surely see much worse but the thought of his spy bleeding out alone made his stomach turn.  
Then he spoke without thinking.

"Why would you risk your life like that?"

Stunned by his question, it seemed like Yamazaki didn't even register it at first. He furrowed his brows as he stared back at Hijikata, and tensed up, arms behind his back. He pursed his lips.  
"Ito-san said you understood him the most. You were dangerous, and that you were out of the way because of, um..." His silence alluded to Toshi. "An-Anyways, he said all that was left to do was kill Kondo-san."

"You had reported later that you were on your way to warn me about it." He tried keeping his gaze steady towards his fidgety spy. "You couldn't go and tell someone else? Kondo-san himself even?" He kind of thought Yamazaki was an idiot. There were so many different ways he could've spared himself from harm.

Another dry laugh from the soaking wet man. "I don't know, sir. I panicked. I ran, and got hurt. I wasn't sure what to do." Yamazaki gingerly touched where he was injured. "Just wanted to follow my bushido to the end."  
He inhaled, and sighed slowly. "Then that Kiheitai guy let me go. I hardly remember what happened after. Being in the hospital I guess. I missed the main event, haha..."

Hijikata made a grunt of acknowledgment. "Just seems like you could've handled that better." He remarked. "You almost _died_ , idiot."

"I suppose I almost did." 

"Mm."

"I'd gladly die for you, Hijikata-san."

Yamazaki smiled towards the rain, then back to Hijikata. A nice big grin, a sweet voice which said something that made Hijikata's stomach drop.  
He blinked, his eyes wide, and his throat felt closed. He had absolutely nothing to say. But he felt it. Hijikata felt sick. How could he say that? How could he say that so easily with such a big stupid smile on his face?! It was almost infuriating, it made him want to punch the moron. He hated how absolutely nauseated he felt. How cheerful he sounded, how happy he looked. That was genuine, and horrifying.  
Hijikata sucked his cigarette to it's filter and trashed it. Exhaled the smoke as he did, then forcing himself to swallow the rising bile.

Then he socked Yamazaki in the shoulder.  
The spy yelped and held it, frowning at Hijikata.

"Don't... Don't say shit like that." He forced himself to speak, clenching his fists, nails digging into his palms. "Don't say that so goddamn easily with that look on your face."

Yamazaki still frowned, his face tinged with confusion. "But it's the truth." He reasoned. "Plenty of other men at the station would say the same."

Hijikata knew that. He really did. But it was still horrific to him. Yamazaki made it worse. He wasn't sure how, but he did! Smiling like nothing's wrong... You almost died, you idiot! Value yourself a little more!  
He scowled. It made it worse that Yamazaki had said it, he wasn't sure why. Because it was Jimmy saying it? Plain and invisible Yamazaki could've, _would've_ , died for him? So easily? Without a second thought?  
He could've pretended he never heard a thing, saved himself. Yamazaki barely took that punch to the shoulder, how the hell was Hijikata supposed to expect him to take a sword for him? God, his heartbeat felt too fast, he knew he was feeling panic rising in him.

"Value your life or I'll kill you myself."

"Ha. Alright, sir." A scoff of amusement.

Hijikata gritted his teeth, then grabbed the shorter man by the collar, lifting him from the ground to snap at him. "That's a goddamn order from your vice-chief, you got that?!" His nose flared. "Don't sound so fucking nonchalant about giving your life away!" He barked and shook him, fists tightening around his wet uniform. This stupid fucking guy was infuriating him! How dare he react like that?!

"Hijikata-san." He said his name carefully. Yamazaki looked back down at him, a neutral and uncaring sort of face. Yet he seemed startled, or shy almost. But not scared. It pissed him off. He considered punching him again, this time in the face. Yamazaki blinked slowly. "Put me down, please."

The vice-chief huffed and put the spy down. Yamazaki smoothed himself out as Hijikata seethed. He wasn't sure _why_ he was so pissed. But the combination of it all was just... Horrible. Weird. Scary.  
He rolled his eyes as he realized that Yamazaki was quite light for a man. Guess he is 70 pounds soaking wet.

They stood in silence for awhile. Hijikata stewing in his outburst, trying to figure himself out. Trying to figure out Yamazaki too. People were hard to figure out. Just when he thinks he understands who's on third base, he doesn't know what's on second! Not even tomorrow can protect him from curveballs when it comes to being social.  
Hijikata stole a glance at his subordinate. He remained facing forward, unwavering as he watched the rain. He started to feel bad again.

"Ah." Yamazaki spoke up after awhile. "The rain's stopped."

Hijikata blinked. He wasn't watching the rain. He was watching his idiot inspector watch the rain. It was almost romantic, in a weird sense. Except Hijikata was still kind of pissy.

"Let's get back." He mused. "I know we didn't finish the patrol but I'll pick up an extra one later today."

"Sure." Hijikata adjusted his sword and then his hair as the two of them stepped out from underneath the awning.  
It was still sprinkling, but lightly enough for them to head back to the station. Hijikata felt like he learned something. Or maybe not. He just felt kind of pissed. He figured he just needed to stim or something. What a rotten day. Christ.

" _ACHOO!_ " A high-ish pitched sneeze came from the other man, startling Hijikata somewhat. He rubbed his nose and frowned. "Damn weather..." Yamazaki mumbled as they walked together.

Something came over Hijikata. He slowly shed his jacket and dropped it over Yamazaki's shoulders. He seemed shocked, jumping a little when it was placed on him. Hijikata just adjusted it, making sure it was around his shoulders properly. It was pretty wet, but it was better than nothing.

"Sir-"

"Just take it." Hijikata shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're cold aren't you. Can't have you getting sick."

Yamazaki seemed to understand that taking his jacket was not a suggestion, and wrapped it further around himself. He was smiling to himself, Hijikata hoped he was getting warmer as they walked.

"Hijikata-san?"

"What now?"

"Thank you." Yamazaki smiled and tilted his head in a way that told Hijikata that he was content. "For listening and uh... For your jacket." He nervously mumbled as they ambled to the station.

Hijikata scoffed and had to look away, his face felt warm.

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is crazy rambley and stupid but IF SORACHI DOESNT WANT TO GIVE ME CHARACTERS TALKING ABOUT SHIT THAT WAS IMPORTANT ILL DO IT MY DAMN SELF  
> so heres this. which is inherently just a very extended and thought out daydream
> 
> i wrote this cuz i wanted it. im still not sure about tags and shit.. hiji and zaki arent like. TOGETHER in this but still. its hijiyama. theyre interacting. is that not enough?!
> 
> follow me on twitter i do not shut the fuck up @gilshaelos1


End file.
